


To save my brother

by thundernight



Series: Snippets of a changed future [2]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Big Brother Wyatt, Demon's Attack, Gen, Little Brother Chris, hurt!Chris, protective!Wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernight/pseuds/thundernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brother is in trouble, but will he be saved in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To save my brother

I'm back with a sort of sequel to my previous fic "This is my promise, Baby Brother!" It's not necessary to read it to understand this story, but I recommend to read it anyway…especially if you love brotherly fluff!

 

Ok on with the reading! Bye!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO SAVE MY BROTHER

In the Underworld there was a raging battle. The young witchlighter stood in the middle of a group of Scabber demons ready to attack him. He was in a fighting stance. He was ready. After all this coven was his target . He attacked first. Using his telekinesis he send several demons against the wall of a cave while the rest of them started to attack him. With his experience and his powers he soon defeated his enemy. All the Scabber demons had been turned into dust.

He was satisfied with his work and was ready to orb home, when a sharp pain caught him off guard. He staggered a bit and then he felt down. The pain was caused by a Darklighter arrow, which was embedded in his shoulder. He looked around to see who shot him and a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Look who I have hunt down. Chris Halliwell, the younger Charmed Son. All alone. Mommy didn't teach you never to go demon hunting without a back up? Well, lucky me. I'll have the pleasure to kill one of the Brothers. This will make my day!"

The Darklighter sneered down at Chris, who was rapidly losing his strength. Waves of pain radiated from the wound. He was losing consciousness.

" Oh no you don't ! I want your death to be slower than this so that I can enjoy every minute of it!"

The Darklighter pulled out the arrow from Chris' shoulder so that the poison could slow down and prolong the agony of the 21 years old.

Chris tried to remain conscious, but the pain was excruciating. He needed help and he needed it soon. With the last strength he possessed he called for the one who he knew would come immediately to rescue him.

"Wy"

Thinking his prey was asking him why he was enjoying himself so much the Darklighter started to laugh.

"Ah ah ah ah! That's why. It's so fun to watch the spark of life slowly die in your eyes. You're frightened. You know that you're going to die"

"Not if I can help it!!"

The Darklighter turned around to see to whom belonged the cold voice that interrupted him only to came face to face with the angry elder Charmed Son.

CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS

For once calm reigned in the Halliwell Manor. There was no noisy cousins playing around, no parents, nor aunts or uncles controlling or chatting and there weren't demon attacks. All was quiet.

Wyatt Halliwell was sitting on the sofa watching a movie on TV and eating popcorns. He had always enjoyed these relaxing afternoons. He was alone in the house because the cousins were at a amusement park with their parents and his parents were spending the afternoon alone. All were due home in time for dinner and Chris had volunteered to cook. His younger brother was incredibly gifted in a kitchen. His abilities overcame his mother's and she was proud of that. Out of all the kids Chris had been the only one to be able to cook something. When Piper couldn't cook, it was Chris that replaced her. That day Chris thought that Piper deserved a day out with Leo, the two alone, so he offered to prepare dinner for the all family since it was a family dinner.

Wyatt looked at the hour, 6.15 pm, and frowned. His brother said he'd be home for 5.30 pm and Chris was never late. Maybe something keep him. Even though Wyatt was worried. He couldn't help but be protective of his little brother and even more since he had the dream, months ago, about the other version of Chris who went back in time to save him. His brother would never be late without calling. Something was wrong. He started to call for his brother, when a feeble voice call out to him.

"Wy"

Wyatt knew who it was. He sprang to feet and started to orb away.

"I'm coming Chris. Please hold on!"

CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS

The Twice Blessed orbed to the Underworld. As soon as he arrived his blood started to boil. Lying on the ground, bleeding, was his baby brother and towering over him was a sneering Darklighter. From his position he could hear what the Darklighter was saying.

"Ah ah ah ah! That's why. It's so fun to watch the spark of life slowly die in your eyes. You're frightened. You know that you're going to die"

At this, Wyatt decided to intervene.

"Not if I can help it!!"

The Darklighter turned around to see to whom belonged the cold voice that interrupted him only to came face to face with the angry elder Charmed Son. There was fear in his face, Wyatt could tell. The Darklighter wasn't expecting the Twice Blessed.

Wyatt came closer to the pair.

"How dare you hurt MY LITTLE BROTHER? You were a FOOL!! I'll make you pay for the pain you caused him. This will teach you not to play with someone important to me. You made your biggest mistake attacking my baby brother."

With that Wyatt send an energy blast at the Darklighter, who was trying to escape, turning him into dust and then he run to his brother to heal him.

Chris was on the verge to unconsciousness. His strength was slipping away. Wyatt knew that he had little time to save his brother. He started immediately to heal Chris. In took longer than normal, but in the end Chris' wound closed and the younger brother gasped for air. Wyatt engulfed Chris in a bear hug not daring to let go.

"Are you ok? God Chris! I thought I was going to lose you for a moment there! You scared me half to death, little brother."

Chris returned his brother's hug weakly.

"I'm ok Wy. I'm fine now. Don't worry."

Wyatt broke the hug to look Chris in the eyes.

"I nearly lost you! What if I didn't come in time to save you?"

"But you did! You healed me and I'm alright."

"Thank God for that. I don't know what I'll do if I'd lose you, little brother!"

Chris smiled warmly at his brother.

"Don't worry. I don't intend to die in the near future."

Wyatt looked at his brother. He was happy and relieved that he was alright but he was angry at him for his carefulness.

"In case you didn't notice you nearly DIED! What were you thinking going demon hunting ALONE? It's too dangerous. You didn't have nobody to watch your six. Are you insane?"

Chris knew his brother was right. He hung his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry Wy! I didn't think it would turn this bad. That Darklighter ambushed me. I wasn't expecting his attack. Gosh, I was so scared I was going to die. It hurt so much."

The big brother's anger evaporated at his little brother's words. He knew he couldn't stay angry at him for long. He was just glad that Chris was alright. He drew his brother in a hug again to comfort him.

"It's alright little brother! You're safe now! I've got you!"

"Thank you Wy! I knew you would come! Can we go home now?"

"Sure Chris! Let's go home. I'll even help you cooking." Said Wyatt with a smile.

Chris looked at his brother and started laughing. Wyatt looked at him confused.

"What's so fun?"

"You Wy! Help me cook? Last time you were in the kitchen you nearly burned it down…and you were only making coffee!"

"Ehi, I didn't burned it down. It was that stupid coffee maker. It hates me."

"Yes Wyatt. Just believe it! Come on, I have dinner to make "

With this said Chris orbed to the Manor.

"Hey, wait for me little brother."

Wyatt orbed immediately after his brother.

CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS

Dinner was delicious as always, Chris made all of Wyatt favorite dishes as a thank you for his rescue. The older brother watched Chris during all the meal. He was glad he had been in time to save him, he was a precious one his baby brother. He loved him so much and he was going to protect him forever, whatever it cost.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Charmed is not mine...neither are Chris and Wyatt...


End file.
